Luffy's New Crewmates
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: I don't feel like saying it's about. Click and find out by reading the A/N.
1. How Robin met Carley

A/N: Two friends meet Luffy's crew and join. Find out how they adapt to this new environment of adventure.

Carley was in the book store looking for a few books to read while her girlfriend was wondering around in a different part of town. most of the books were manga from other anime shows, fairytales, and other fantasy books that interested her. When Carley was done picking the books she wanted and liked, they were stacked so high that they covered her face. Enabling her from seeing where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone causing her to drop all the books she bought.

"S-Sorry. I didn't see you," She said.

"It's okay. Here. Let me help you with those," The woman said helping Carley with her books, "I see you like to read."

"Y-Yeah. It's my favorite pass time, along with writing stories."

"I see. I read a lot of books myself when I'm bored. I read more than my friends do. They say I'm a bookworm, but it doesn't bother me at all," The woman said.

Carley could see that the woman is older than she is with shoulder length raven hair. Her skin is tan and has dark aqua eyes and wore a rea shirt with light blue jeans and black shoes.

"That's cool. I bet you know about a lot of of things in history, huh?" Carley wondered.

"A little. Whatever can pass the time."

"I have a friend who's not into history that much because it's boring. But I don't blame her. Some part of it are boring. Even for me."

"Depends on what you read. What's your name?"

"Carley. Carley Palmer."

"That's a nice name. Mine is Nico Robin." Robin smiling warmly. "What about your friend's name?"

"Oh. Her name is Leah Roberts. She's really nice and friendly, but at the same time, very shy around other people like I am sometimes," Carley said as Robin lightly laughed at that.

"Sounds like she is. I'd like to meet her."

"Yeah. And speaking of Leah....." Carley began walking into town square, "Where _is_ Leah, anyway?"


	2. Leah meets Luffy!

Somewhere in a different part of town, Leah was waling happily with a smile on her face. Listening to music, she saw something reading 'All You Can Eat Buffet' and walked in the bar.

There, she saw a huge group of people surround a table as they loudly cheered. So, in curiosity, she walked to where everyone was gathered and saw a young boy with short black hair wearing a red sleeveless shirt with light blue shorts, sandals, and a straw hat on his head. To Leah, he was having a drinking contest with someone who looked like a pirate from another part of town and wanted some fun.

Leah asked the person who served her some food what was going on and why they were doing it. He said that the pirate from the other side of town challenged the boy with black hair to a drinking contest after losing the eating contest to him.

After drinking 75 shots of beer, the pirate ran outside and threw up making the teen with short black hair win the drink-off.

"Nice work, Luffy!" A man who with green hair named Zoro said who was with his other crew mates Sanji, Chopper, Usopp.

Leah was done with her food and was now looking at Luffy and his friends. She wore a black Invader Zim shirt with shorts and sneakers. She's medium-sized in waist who has sharp fangs, and a dark brown tail. The tail of a monkey with a old worn out ninja headband wrapped around her head.

She turned around to the man who was calling her name and asked him, "I was wondering something."

"Yeah." The Tender of the bar said.

"Could I go up against that guy with the straw hat?"

The man was slightly stunned to hear the teen say that. "But why? Fifty people went up against him in a drinking contest and lost."

Leah shrugged. "I dunno. Just feel like having fun."

The bar tender just looked at the girl with a confused look on his face as he sighed and yelled, "Hey, luffy! Ya got another person here!" As Luffy turned around and saw Leah walking to where him and his comrades were and sat in front of Luffy.

"Hi. I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy," He smiled introducing himself.

"I'm Leah. Leah Roberts."

"Are you ready to drink?"

"Yeah. Would it be alright if we drank root beer?"

"Sure!" Luffy calls out three pitchers of root beer and two clean glasses for the two of them. "Now, the rule is whoever can drink the most root beer without throwing up or going to the bathroom wins."

"Okay. That sounds fair."

"Are you ready?" Leah nodded at Luffy's question. "Ready. Set. Drink!"


	3. The Winner and Fight

Robin and Carley were still trying to find Leah around town. Talking about themselves and how they both became pirates. Making each other laugh about what their crew mates did in the past during their crazy adventures. And as they searched, Carley could hear the sound of loud cheering and chanting coming from a bar.

They were chanting, "Go, Monkey tailed girl!" After chanting, "Go, Straw Hat! Drink that root beer!" Making Carley and Robin walk into the bar seeing Leah and Luffy having a drink off.

They were both on their last legs, but they didn't stop drinking. Along with being on the verge of wetting their pants.

"What's with that girl with the tail? What isn't she running to the bathroom like enveryone else?" A blonde haired teen named Sanji said.

"Grr! Why won't that monkey girl go to the bathroom already! I bet 200,000 berri on Luffy winning!" Nami angrily said.

"Uh, what going on, Cook-san?" Robin wondered.

"Robin-chwaan! You're back!" Sanji exclaimed seeing Carley watching the two drinkers painfuly struggling in their seats, "Who's the girl?"

"Oh. Cook-san, this is Carley. Carley, this is Sanji," Robin introduces as Sanji and Carley shook hands.

"N-Nice to meet you," Carley said.

"Likewise," Sanji said, seeing Leah and Luffy with tears running down their faces.

"I can't stand it. Will one of you just go to the bathroom!" Nami exlaimed.

Luffy said nothing to the orange-haired teens proclaim who saw him run to the bathroom losing the drinking contest. The crowd cheered for Leah winning as she ran to the bathroom, too.

"Wow. That was ironic," Robin said as Carley agreed with her and saw Leah and Luffy walk out of the bathrooms they used in great relief.

"Aahh. Sweet relief," Leah sighted sitting on the ground but saw Carley with Robin and walked to where they were. Hugging her in the process, "Carley. What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the samething. I was looking for you throughout town until I heard everyone saying cheer 'Go Monkey-tailed Girl! Go!' So, I checked it out with Robin," Carley said as Leah laughed with her hands behind her head.

"I can see why," She said.

"Wait. You have a tail?" Luffy saw Leah's tail moving around hearing him yell, "That's so cool! You tow have to join our crew!"

"Luffy, you don't even know these two. What makes you think we can trust them?" Nami told him.

"She has a point, Luffy. We don't even know who they are," The long nose teen named Usopp said, "We don't even know who they are, first off."

"We are pirates," Leah said as everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Give me a break. You and that other runt over ther are pirates?" Zoro said, "Are you even wanted?"

"Yeah." Carley pulls out two wanted posters of her and Leah and gave them to Luffy and the others to see.

Carey's poster has her with a plain look on her face with blood running down her mouth and forehead. The poster read 'Dead or Alive. The Red Dragon Carley. 100,000,000 berrie.'

Leah's poster has her smiling with her fangs showing and blood running down the right side of her eye. It read at the bottom, 'Dead or Alive. Half Breed Leah. 107,000,000 berrie.'

"That's enought proof for me," Luffy said.

"I'm still not sure. How can we be sure that you two aren't lying?" Nami said.

"Hey, cheif! The pirates are in this bar!" A marine yelled as others ran in the bar and surrounded Luffy and his crew as well as Leah and Carley.

Then, they saw the commander of them walk from the marine crowd.

"Well, well. It must be my lucky day. The Straw Hat Crew and these two wondering ones," He snickered, "You're all under arrest. Take them into custedy. Starting with that boy with the cane."

Leah's eyes widened when he said that as she saw Carley's head lowered. 'Oh, no.' She thought as Carley's body began shaking in anger.

Then, she started in a soft voice before yelling, "I'm not a boy. I'M A GIRL!!" Running towards the commander after turning her left arm into a huge Chinese dragon's one crushing him into the ground.

The other marines were shocked at what Carley did as one of them yelled, "She-She's a Devil user!" As Carley's arm turned back into it's normal form.

"Don't forget about me!" Leah jumped in the air and turned into a monkey with a wolf's face and ears and a monkey's body. Slamming two navy soldier's heads together before jumping into the group of other marines and fought.

"Awesome! I'm gonna fight, too! Gumo-Gumo no Pistol!" Luffy's left arm extended forward. Hitting a far away marine as Sanji, Zoro, and Robin joined in the fight until the navy fighters were all knocked out cold.

Leaving the bar unharmed, Luffy and his crew, along with Leah and Carley were walking through the town. Talking up a storm like nothing ever happened as the Chopper the reindeer stared at Carley and Leah from what they did.

Feeling a slight pain, Leah turned around and saw him pulling on her tail.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked as Chopper ran behind Robin, "Is he your pet or something?"

"I'm not a pet! My name is Tony Tony Chopper!" Chopper said making Leah jump.

"Aaahhh! He talks!" She exclaims hiding behind Carley.

"So, does that mean you at a devil fruit, too?" Carley wondered.

"Uh, y-yeah. I at the Human Fruit."

"That's cool. I ate the Dragon Fruit and the Ogre Fruit. And Leah here at the Monkey Fruit and the Wolf Fruit."

"You guys ate two Devil Fruits?"

"Yeah. I ate one accidentally as a kid and another one from when there was nothing to eat and I only had that," Leah said.

"Cool! You guys are definately joining my crew!" Luffy said.

"Uh, okay. I'll come. What about you, Carley?" Leah looked at Carley who nodded in response to her girlfriend's question. "You cant count us in."

"Awesome! You guys will fit in just great once we set sail! Come on!"


End file.
